Proclame ton amour
by Misukya
Summary: Mais quels liens y-at-il entre ces deux là ? Pourquoi eux ?
1. Chapter 1

**PROCLAME TON AMOUR**

May Linn se trouvait en cuisine et discutait avec Bardroy du diner de ce soir pendant que Finnian, lui, dormait sur la table. Sebastian entra la mine énervé.

\- Combizn de fois vais-je vous le dire, si vous bavardez c'est que vous avez encore du travail. Finnian, nous avons reçu la livraison, va-t-en occupé. Bardroy, prépare le diner.  
\- Oui !  
\- Et toi May Linn pourrait-tu venir avec moi ?  
\- Euh... Oui

Les deux garçons s'affairèrent rt May Linn suivit Sebastian. Pendant qu'ils longeaient les longs couloirs Sebastian s'expliqua.

\- Je suis désolé de faire appel à toi mais... monsieur est malade et...  
\- Ho non !  
\- Calme toi je n'ai pas terminé... Monsieur ne supporte pas ma compagnie, je me suis dit qu'une présence féminine lui serait plus agréable. Cela ne te dérange pas ? Bien sûr je te remplacerais à tes tâches.  
\- Non, c'est bon.  
\- Bien, je te fais confiance.

Sebastian s'eclipsa laissant seule la jeune femme. Elle se rendit à la chambre du jeune homme. Elle hésita mais rentra.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- Reste avec moi...

May Linn fut surprise, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle s'attendrit devant le petit malade.

\- Oui. Je resterais autant qu'il le faudras.  
\- Merci...

Elle s'asseya auprès du comte jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. On aurait pu croire une scène entre une mère et son fils. Morte de fatigue elle s'endormit à son chevet. Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard. Une douce chaleur l'entourait, elle ouvrit les yeux lentement. Sebastian la portait.

\- S-Sebastian...?  
\- Tu as bien travaillé.  
\- Le comte va mieux...?  
\- Oui, grâce à toi.  
\- Je suis... soula...gée...

Elle s'était rendormis dans les bras puissant du diable. Elle se réveilla le lendemain. Elle était dans son lit et se demanda si elle avait rêver, mais non elle avait sur elle le délicieux parfum de Sebastian. Elle s'habilla et alla en cuisine.

\- Ha May Linn !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bard ?!

Une dizaine de serpentins jaillirent.

\- Bon anniversaire ! (ho ho ho pour M. Tanaka)

Devant elle se trouvaient ses amis. Elle avait oublier quel jour il était. Une larme de joie coula le long de sa joue.

\- Les amis...  
\- Mais ne pleure pas ! , rigola Finnian.  
\- En plus on as une deuxième surprise, rajouta Bardroy.

Sebastian entra.

\- En effet. Suivez-moi dans le salon.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapter 2

Ils se rendirent tous au salon ou se trouvait le comte.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Vous m'avez l'air plus en forme.  
\- Merci, c'est grâce à toi. Pour te remercier et m'excuser de t'avoir déranger, nous allons fêtez ton anniversaire à la plage.  
\- Ce n'est rien monsieur. Vous êtes extrêmement gentil !  
\- Allez donc tous vous préparez.  
\- Yes my Lord !

Tous préparèrent leurs affaires de bonne humeur. Ils firent une journée de calèche avant d'arriver. Ils allaient passer 4 jours dans une maison en bordure de forêt à quelques vingtaines de mètres d'une plage, un paysage magnifique. Nos personnages descendirent épuisés du trajet.

\- Waaa ! C'est magnifique !  
\- Ya pleins de plantes et d'animaux !  
\- On va bien s'amuser  
\- Ho ho ho  
\- Je pense que l'on devraient décharger les bagages.  
\- Bien !

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, qui était quand même assez grande. Il y avait un salon, une cuisine, 3 salles de bains, 5 chambres et uune bibliothèque.

\- Monsieur je vais vous servir le thè.  
\- D'accord.

Sebastian se dépêcha.

\- Sebastian pendant ces quelques jours je te laisse un peu de liberté. A part pour mes repas fait ce que tu veux mais pas n'importe quoi non plus.  
\- Yes my Lord.

Ils montèrent à l'étage.

\- Nous allons nous répartirent les chambres. La plus grande est celle du maitre. celle-ci, sera celle de Bardroy et Finnian et celle-là sera la tienne May Linn. Profitez bien de cette semaine.  
\- Oui !

Tous déchargèrent leurs bagages heureux de ces quelques jours de congès. Le soir arriva assez vite. Il faisait assez chaud pouur manger dehors. Ils mangèrent sous la nuit étoilée.

\- Monsieur, je voulais vraiment vous remercier pour ce cadeau.  
\- Tu m'as toujours servi sans faillir, il est donc bon de savoir rendre heureux ses troupes.  
\- Maitre, vous êtes tellment bon.

Le repas finit, le comtebmonta dans sa chambre et les domestiques allèrent se promener. Ils se rendirent dans la forêt.

\- Wah ! Ces fleurs sont trop belles ! Regardez, des lucioles !  
\- Finnian calme toi...  
\- Bard a raison, et ne cours pas partout tu vas finir par te prendre un arbre et le déraciner.  
\- Ho ho ho

Ils s'aventurèrent jusqu'à tomber sur un endroit bizarre.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	3. Chapter 3

Devant eux se dressait une immense clairière entourer d'arbres différents des autres avec des plantes plus que douteuse. Au loin semblait danser une flamme. Ils se rapprochèrent discrètement. Devant leurs yeux ébahis des flammes rouge sang brulaient, des hommes à genoux autour de ce feu semblaient le prier à haute voix. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus angoissante. Ne sachant que faire il s'enfuirent. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils s'areterent. Bard pris la parole.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc !  
\- J'ai peur...  
\- Il faudrait en parler à monsieur Sebastian vous pensez ?  
\- On verra quand on sera rentrer. Tout d'abord il faut sortir de cette forêt tous ensemble, avait prononcer Mr Tanaka.

Tous du même accord, ils se mirent en route. Cette nuit était devenue particulièrement sombre. Ils peinaient à voir et May Linn eu du mal à suivre. Se prenant les pieds dans tout et n'importe quoi elle finis par perdre l'équilibre et tomber perdant ainsi ses lunettes. Le temps qu'elle les retrouvent elle était seule. Elle appella et cria mais personne ne répondit. Pris de panique elle se mit à courir. Soudain elle se prit d'une douleur à la main qui s'évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- May Linn !  
\- Je suis là !  
\- Mais tu était ou ?!  
\- Excusez moi j'étais tombée et j'avais perdue mes lunettes.  
\- Ne nous refais plus une peur pareil.

Ils repartirent soulagés. Arrivé à la maison ils allèrent prévenir le majordome.

\- Que me voulez vous aussi tard ?  
\- Ya quelque chose de pas normal dans la forêt.  
\- Comment ça, soyez plus précis ?  
\- On a vu des gens bizarres qui priaient dans une clairière. Ca faisait peur !  
\- Allons. Vous avez dû réver.  
\- Non c'était bien vrai. Hein May Linn ?  
\- Ah... Heu... Oui.  
\- Tout va bien ? demanda Sebastian.  
\- Oui, oui.

May Linn était un peu absente. Elle monta dans as chambre et repensa à sa douleur à la main mais oublier vite se disant qu'elle avait juste dûse faire mal à force de tomber. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Oui ?

Sebastian entra.

\- Fais attention à toi la nuit.

Il était aussitôt ressortis. Mais pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça. Elle finis par tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapter 4

Elle se réveilla dans la nuit. Des bruits bizarres retentirent. Quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre et lui couvrit la bouche avant qu'elle n'est le temps de crier. Il l'emmena de force. Ils parcourèrent la forêt. Contre toute attente, elle se retrouva devant le feu qu'elle avait vu quelques heure avant. Ils l'approcha du feu. A chaque pas uen vive douleur la repris à la main, cette douleur s'accentuait au fur et à mesure. Elle essaya de se débattre en vain. A force de vouloir s'enfuir son ravisseur la frappa à la tête, elle s'évanouie sur le coup. Elle se réveilla sur un autel au milieu du feu et de personnes couvertes de capuches. Désormais elle souffrait à sa main jusqu'à vouloir la couper. Ses kidnappeurs se mirent en cercle autour d'elle et commencèrent à réciter des choses incompréhensible et qui arrachait des cris de douleursà la jeune femme. Une lamre coula, puis une aute. Elle pleurait. C'était impossible elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Que lui arrivait-il. Elle sentit sa fin arriver quand les flammes s'éteignèrent. Tout ces hommes se mirent à panniquer et à courir partout.

\- Un autre démon !  
\- Fuyez !  
\- Ho non !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire !  
\- Courez !

Mais qu'est ce qui se passait. Malgrès tout ces cris elle entendit distinctement sa voix.

\- Et bien. Je vais devoir vous punir pour avoir toucher à ma femme.

La voix de son majordome. Comment l'avait-il trouver. Elle se releva douloureusement. DEvant ses yeux, un massacre se déroulait. Sebastian quand il eu finis s'approcha de la servante.

\- Tu peux marcher ?

Elle regarda sa cheville qui la brulait. Elle essaya tout de même de se lever mais s'effondra aussitôt.

\- Ne te fatique pas je vais te porter.  
\- ...Merci...

La jeune femme était encore sous le choque pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La fatigue la rattrapa. Elle se réveilla le lendemain, se rappellant de la nuit comme un rêve. Elle se leva mais s'effondra à nouveau. Elle regarda sa cheville elle était bander. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle se leva doucement, se prépara er descendit.

\- Bonjour.  
\- Bonjour, répondit Finnian.

May Linn alla s'asseoir. Le jardinier remarqua que son amie boitait, ce qui se voyait sur son visage.

\- Tu vas bien ?  
\- Oui oui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la cheville ?  
\- Rien du tout.  
\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire. Je le vois bien sur ton visage que tu souffre.  
\- Je me sui juste fait mal en tombant de mon lit, tenta-t-elle se sourire.  
\- J'espére que tu guérira vite.  
\- Merci

Pendant la journée May Linn s'allongea sur la plage. Elle repensa à cette nuit. Elle regarda sa main, malgrès la douleur qu'elle avait subit elle n'avait rien et puis qui étaient ces gens, que lui voulaient-ild, pourquoi avait-ils hurler "un autre démon", pourquoi Sebastian l'avait sauver et surtout de qui parlait-il en disant "ma femme", ce n'était pas elle après tout. Tant de question se bousculaient dans sa tête. Après quelques temps elle chercha Sebastian. Ne le trouvant nul part elle se rendit en forêt. Peut être s'y trouvait-il. Elle s'aventura un peu trop profondément. Des bruits d'animaux sauvages rettentirent, faisant frissonner de peur la jeune femme. Venir ici était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	5. Chapter 5

Elle entendit des bruits dans les buissons et vit jaillir un loup. Au moment ou elle aurait dû sentir ses sentir ses crocs elle ressenti une vive douleur dans la main. Par reflese elle mit son poing dans la gueule de l'animal. Elle resta stupéfaite. Le loup avait été éjecté à quelques dizaines de métres et ne bougeait plus. Etait-ce elle qui avait fait ça. Mais d'ou venait cette force. Elle ressorti de la forêt et elle se retrouva à la maison en une minute plutôt que vingt. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin. Elle allait se rendre à nouveau à la plage pour réfléchir quand elle sentit quelqu'un attraper sa main.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé hier ce n'est pas une bonne idée de te promener toute seule.  
\- S-Sebastian ?  
\- Rentrons.  
\- Oui...

Ils rentrèrent à la maison. La jeune femme n'osa pas aborder le sujet. C'est Sebastian qui commenca.

\- Ta cheville est dejà guérie ?  
\- Trop vite même...  
\- Tu te souvient de cette nuit ?  
\- Oui et... j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sebastian rapprocha son visage et lui chuchotta.

\- Soit un peu patiente.

May Linn fut trop embarassée pour répondre et devint rouge. Sebastian souria l'air satisfait et partit.  
Le lendemain tout le monde s'étaient réunis sur la plage et se baignaient. Ciel dormait dormait sous son parasol, Finnian enbêtait Bardroy en lui lançant de l'eau, et May Linn les regardaient s'amuser. Les voir aussi joyeux lui donnait le sourire. Mais malgrès tout, derrière ce sourire se cachait une profonde tristesse. Cette tristesse de ne plus savoir qui elle est est, d'être perdue. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Le soir arriva. Après le repas May Linn partit s'allonger sur le sable encore chaud. Coucher confortablement elle s'endormit. Quelques temps après elle se réveilla.

\- Enfin réveillée.  
\- Que... quoi... ?  
\- J'ai bien cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas.  
\- Sebastian ? Pourquoi est-tu ici ?

Allonger à ses côtés le majordome observait les étoiles. Il lui prit la main, ce qui déclencha une violente douleur à sa main.

\- Ah... !  
\- Tu as mal n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Pourquoi...  
\- Je pense que tu as commencer à te rendre compte de tes dons.  
\- Mes dons ?  
\- Dans la forêt.  
\- Comment tu sait tout ça ?  
\- Tu es bien curieuse dit moi.

\- Nous sommes liés.  
\- Liés.  
\- Oui. Tu es...

 **A SUIVRE**


	6. Chapter 6

\- Tu es ma femme. Un démon.  
\- Q-quoi ?!  
\- Tu as bien entendu.

Il mit la main de la jeune femme sur son coeur, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui.

\- Sent nos coeurs battrent à l'unisson.  
\- Mais pourquoi maintenant...  
\- Tu n'était pas encore prête. C'est lorsque que tu as été enlevée que ton pouvoir s'est manifesté.

May Linn ne su comment réagir. Tout cela était trop gros pour elle. Mais malgrès tout elle savait qu'il était sincère. Ce qui la rassura.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ?  
\- C'était une manière de te protèger.  
\- J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne me prenais que pour une idiote.  
\- Je ne pouvais pas me repprocher. Je m'en veux...  
\- Non non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais pourquoi suis-je ta... femme ?

Sebastian embrassa le dos de sa main.

\- Chaque démon est lié à un humain, et le moment venu lui-même devient un démon. Mais si l'un meurt, l'autre mourra aussi...  
\- Tout à l'heure tu ne m'as sauvé seulement pour ne pas mourir...

Attristée May Linn retira sa main vivement et s'enfuya en courant. Elle s'arêta lorsqu'elle fut épuisé. Elle s'écroula à terre et commença à verser quelques larmes. La pauvre jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait que craquer. Commennt avait-il pu se servir d'elle ainsi. Depuis son entrée au manoir elle nourrissait des sentiments à son égard, mais elle fut profondement bléssée. La rouquine pleura un bon moment, lorsque ses larmes s'arrêterent de couler elle décida de rentrer. Elle se dirigea vers loa cuisine ou se trouvait Bardroy.

\- May Linn ?  
\- Oui... ?  
\- Ca va ? Tu as pleurer ?, s'inquiéta le cuisiner.  
\- Oui oui... Ne t'inquiète pas, merci...  
\- Si tu veut rester vers moi il n'y a pas de problème.  
\- D'accord, souria faiblement la jeune femme.

Au final, elle finis par aider son ami à cuisiner. Elle s'amusait et oubliait un peu ce qu'il s'était passe. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Sebastian entra sous le regard douloureux de May Linn. Son coeur rata un battement, elle partit à nouveau en courant.

\- May Linn !

Le jeune homme voulu la suivre mais Bardroy l'en empêcha.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé mais je pense qu'elle préfère être seule.  
\- Tu as sûrement raison.

May Linn se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle était recroquevillée sur son lit un oreiller dans ses bras, elle sanglotait. Une petite voix se fit entendre. Celle de Finnian.

 **A SUIVRE**


	7. Chapter 7

\- May Linn j'ai besoin de toi.

\- May Linn ? ... J'entre.

Le jeune garçon vit son amie la mine effondrée. Il se précipita à se côtés et l'enlaça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- S-Sebastian m-mas prise p-pour une idiote...  
\- Mais ne dit pas ça..  
\- Si...  
\- Il doit bien avoir une raison.

La jeune femme se calma. Après tout elle ne l'avait pas écouté jusqu'au bout. Elle se détacha de son ami.

\- Tu doit avoir raison, souria-t-elle.  
\- Je préfère te voir comme ça, lui souria-t-il en retour.  
\- Sinon tu avait besoin de moi ?  
\- Oui, j'ai trouvé une pauvre biche bléssée !  
\- Vite allons la soignée !

Les deux jeunes gens se dépêcherent. L'animal blessé se trouvait dans une petite cabane un peu loin de la maison. May Linn lui fit les soins pendant que Finnian distrayait la biche pour qu'elle pense moins à la douleur.

\- Et voila !  
\- Merci May Linn !  
\- On viendra la nourrir le temps qu'elle s'en remette.  
\- Oui !

Les deux amis rentrèrent. Le repas se passa mieux que là jeune femme l'espèraitn elle et Sebastian s'étaient ignorés comme si jamais rien ne s'était passer. Ils allèrent tous se coucher. May Linn, elle, resta dans le salon, elle n'était pas fatiguée. Elle s'ennuyait énormément. Elle décida de rendre visite à la biche qu'elle avait soigné dans l'aprè-midi. Elle s'asseya à ses côtés puis s'endormit. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se leva et inspecta autour d'elle. La tension s'était évanouie. Elle allait se rasseoir quand quelque chose l'attrap et lui couvrit la bouche. Elle essaya de se dégager, elle se débattait. Elle se rappella la force dont elle avait usé contre le loup. Sa main redevint douloureuse, elle mis des coups à son aggresseur. Mais rien, cela n'avait pas marcher. L'homme sortit un couteau. May Linn savait que sa fin approchait. Sebastian surgit de nul paeutrt mais trop tard. Le poignard trônait au milieu de sa poitrine. Elle s'effrondra à terre.

\- Noooon !  
\- S-Sebas... tian...  
\- Tu vas me le payer !

Malgrès la douleur que lui retransmettait la jeune femme, il fonça sur le tueur. May Linn perdit connaissance avant la fin du combat. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle se trouvait dans son lit.

\- Tu es enfin reveillée !

Le majordome était à son chevet ey avait l'air de s'petre inquiété toute la nuit.

\- J'ai eu tellement eu peur que tu ne te réveilla pas...

Elle sourit attendrit. Elle regarda sa poitrine et eu un hoquet de surprise. Elle n'avait aucne blessure.

\- T-tu m'as sauvée... ?  
\- Oui, tu as eu de la chance. je m'en veut tellement...  
\- Ne t'en veut pas.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne soulageant le jeune homme.

 **A SUIVRE...**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Si tu n'avais pas acquérit tes pouvoirs nous ne serions pas là.  
\- Nous sommes vivants c'est ce qui compte. Mais qui était cet homme ?  
\- Un ennemi à moi. Il veut ma mort et a du savoir que tu était ma femme mais malheureusement pour lui tu as pu te régénérer.  
\- Je comprend mieux pourquoi il n'as rien sentit quand je l'ai frappé.  
\- Oui, contre un autre démon tu n'était pas assez forte.  
\- Entraîne-moi s'il te plaît !  
\- Tu es sûre ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Tu me croît alors ?  
\- Bien sur.  
\- Je suis heureux, lui souria-t-il.

May Linn rougit, que cet homme était beau quand il souriait. Sebastian la retira de ses songes.

\- Je te laisse encore te reposer. Je vais m'occuper de monsieur le comte pendant ce temps.  
\- Merci.

Il lui adressa un second sourire et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

\- Repose toi bien.

Il enferma la porte derrière lui. May Linn se laissa retomber en arrière le rouge au joue. L'attention qu'il lui portait la mettait dans tous ses états. Qui aurait pu croire que celui dont elle était tomber amoureuse l'est sauvé. Il faisait battre son coeur plus que n'importe qui d'autres. Elle se reposa quelques heures puis descendit au salon et s'installa auprès de ses amis. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent de tout et de rien. Le soir venu.

\- Et si on faisait quelque chose d'amusant ce soir, fit Finnian.  
\- C'est vrai, c'est notre dernière nuit, renchérit Bardroy.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas faire un bal ?  
\- Mais Sebastian nous ne sommes que six, remarqua May Linn.  
\- Nous serons dix. Monsieur Soma et Aghni ainsi que mademoiselle Elizabeth et une amie à elle vont nous rejoindre.  
\- Quoi ?! firent-ils tous en courant.  
\- Nous restons quelques jours de plus et il se sont invités tout seul, fit le jeune Ciel qui venait d'arrivé.  
\- Monsieur a donc proposer un bal.  
\- C'est génial ! s'excita le jardinier.  
\- Bien. Préparons leur arrivée.  
\- Oui Sebastian ! (Ho ho ho)

Quelques heures après les invités arrivèrent. Le petit bal commença. Tout le monde était heureux. Ciel dansait avec sa fiancée, l'amie d'Elizabeth avait désirer valser avec Bardroy, Soma s'amusait avec Aghni pendant que Finnian, lui, courait partout. May Linn était assise et les regardaient s'amuser. Elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher et lui tendre la main. Elle vit quelqu'un s'approcher et lui tendre la main.

\- Veut-tu bien danser avec moi ?  
\- Avec plaisir.

May Linn pris la main du majordome et se rapprocha. Ils dansaient tout les deux à la manière d'un couple. La jeune femme était heureuse de danser avec lui. Ils étaient là, l'un pour l'autre, sans se soucier de l'extérieur. Sebastian s'approcha de l'oreille de sa femme.

\- Suis moi...

Ce qu'elle fit. Ils se rendirent discrètement derrière la maison.

\- Cette nuit j'aimerais rester près de toi...

Ces paroles firent sursauter la rouquine qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Voyant sa mine surpris, il se rectifia.

\- Je ne veux rien te faire ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment...  
\- D'accord, lui souria-t-elle.  
\- Je peux.. t'embrasser ?

Elle n'avait jamais vu l'homme aussi peu sûr de lui. Elle le trouva mignon dans cette posture bien qu'embarassante. Elle ne su que répondre et garda le silence, ce que le jeune homme pris pour un oui. IL s'empara de ses lèvres, ils les désiraient depuis tellement de temps. Il se retira et vit la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux. Ce qui l'inquièta au plus au point.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?!  
\- Non, je suis juste heureuse, souria-t-elle.

Sans prévenir elle se retrouva dans les bras musclés de son homme.

\- Je suis rassuré...

Ils se dégagèrent tout en souriant et repartirent rejoindre les autres. La jeune femme n'était pas prête d'oublier cette soirée.

 **A SUIVRE...**


End file.
